Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle positioning apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a technology for more accurately calculating a position of a traveling vehicle based on coordinates of the respective GPS satellites shared by a surrounding vehicle and the traveling vehicle, and a position coordinate of the surrounding vehicle measured by the reference of the traveling vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
In general, the error range of a position measured using a GPS (Global Positioning System) is about 5˜15 m, and since the error is generated up to maximum about 30 m depending on the radio environment, it may be difficult to apply to a vehicle safety technology. Accordingly, in the vehicle safety technology field, the satellite navigation correction system (DGPS: Differential Global Positioning System) is widely used. DGPS is a GPS survey technology of a relative positioning method, and the elements causing an error are corrected using the already known reference coordinate, to obtain more accurate position information.
The conventional vehicle positioning apparatus measures the position of a traveling vehicle by correcting GPS information using the DGPS correction signal received from RSU (Roadside Unit). Therefore, as the conventional vehicle positioning apparatus moves away from RSU, the positioning accuracy of the apparatus decreases. Accordingly, the conventional vehicle positioning apparatus may not measure the accurate position of a traveling vehicle when the apparatus is not interoperated with DGPS.